The Monster Slayer of Atlas
by FOXDACHAOSNINJA
Summary: Based on Úlfhéðnar of Menagerie by JC of the Corn. A nomad from the Navajo ends up on the outskirts of a Atlas Military outpost that a young Winter Schnee is overseeing before she can become Ironwoods second in command.
1. Reborn from frost and blood

**So im here with a new story and just a bit of an idea based upon JC of the corn's Viking story. So just to keep it short and simple it will really just involve a Navajo and Winter and to put it simply lets call this story The Monster Slayer of the Snow. Plus the other reason why I wrote this fanfiction is also a big fuck you to the Writer on this site who goes by Silver Ruffian. . . Fuck that guy who doesn't believe I'm Navajo. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy and if your wondering why I don't update The Blood Diamond Chronicles I told that audience to leave feedback and I even had a plan to extend its storyline in 3 other spin offs with an estimated 100k total.**

It has been many snows since Ashkii has left the lands that his forefathers has called home. The land of the Four Sacred Mountains as it is called in the White Mans tongue Biligaana. Ever since the spanish have came through and attempted to convert his family they learned his father was a medicine or holy man. The Nakaii's own holy man accused his father of witch craft and went to tell their warriors. Ashkii said he would hunt down the Nakaii and force them to leave his family alone. This idea angered his father and told him not to be foolish and attack the people who ride mounts that can catch you where ever you tread. When the Nakaii came along with their medicine man they asked for only his father. This of course upsetted his mother as she tried holding onto him. It only took a moment of desparation and fear that caused the slaughter of his family. Ashkii still thinks back on that day. The only thing he has from his home was his father's medicine bundle that he used for ceremonies, several skins full of jewelry his mother had which half he traded, and the rug his mother made for him when he was just a child which he used as a floor mat.

" _Hey little brother catch up if we hurry we can make it back to home_ " said a rather tanned skinned Kiowa. This was routine for him. He was a true nomad when it came to living. He would move from people to people and aid them in return for lodging. Now in the moment he and several were returning from a raid from a US fort. This was the peak of his visit with the Kiowa band as it was his final show of gratitude towards their leader. They made out with munitions, skins of black powder and several ponies.

" _Cha little brother you were magnificent this night. This will keep our people strong for the coming winter_ " Another said. He simply nodded as he kicked his mounts hind quarters signaling it to canter along the river in the moon light.

As the small party made it back to the encamped band that resided near a river. They unloaded their gains Ashkii was approached by the leader of the band who went by the name Small Hawk.

" _Hello Ashkii I take it your adventure went_ well?" he said in a pleased mood.

" _Yes, we went in and got out without bringing attention to ourselves and made sure we werent followed_." The shorter one said. When Ashkii made his way farther north he learned the Dine or people that lived here grew tall while he was considered tall by his own's standards. The leader smiled and extended his hand. They shook and followed the leader to his lodge.

" _Are you sure you want to join Walking Deer back to his people. You have earned more than much to stay with us_?" The leader said as they entered the conical dwelling. Sitting down inside as a lamp illumimated the hide walls.

" _No grandfather I wish to venture out further North with the Lakota_." Said Ashkii as he sat across from the rather older man. It was true he had heard of the nomadic Lakota from a traveler such as himself who was a Ute.

The old man thought on this as he had many moons when he thought of Ashkii. He has already proven himself for the past season to be his second in line since he has no children to take the roll of Chief of his band. But he couldn't force his wants over the young man's wishes. He slowly got up and picked out a bundle he had gathered from the village as a thank you for him. Handing it to Ashkii he sat back down and pulled at a leather thong wrapped around his waist and handed it to Ashkii. Attached to it was a leather sheath decorated in finely colored quil work with colors of black, yellow, red and white.

Accepting the gifts he nodded and got up to hug the Elder. " _May you live a long and happy life grandfather. May you walk along the path of tranquility and prosperity._ " He said before letting go.

" _When you arrive to Walkings Deer's people Tell the Chief, Small Hawk sent you_." The Elder said as Ashkii began to make his way to the exit of the lodge. Getting out he would see Walking Deer atop his horse while he held the bridle to his. After securing the gift bundle to his he hoisted himself on top and slowly began his way following his guide.

After about an hour later the two made it far enough in the silence of the night as Walking Deer was reviewing over the language of his people and the accompanying 3 groups that spoke it as well: The Lakota, Dakota, and Nakota. As the temperature dropped during their travel they donned Buffalo robes that Walking Deer kept with him and his two pack horses as they carried his trade items.

" _What had made you want to travel this far north Ashkii_?" asked the tradesman, finishing the review as he continued speaking his birth tongue to which Ashkii replied.

" _The escape from bad thoughts and the life that was mine before they came_." He replied as he fished out the necklace of blue, yellow, white and black stone bead necklace each from the borders of his home. Walking Deer only nodded in understanding. The word and rumor of the White Man spread like smoke in the wind once you smell it you can choose to ignore it but when you do you are already surrounded by its flames. He had heard many tales from any other people who have fled from the east seeking refuge or leading them here. He has even heard prophecies from many holy men that the white men will cover the very earth as they know it in black spider's web. As so a gourd of ashes would drop from the sky and onto the Earth. The thought from these prophecies would detail the tribulation for the many snows and summers to come.

As flakes of frost began to turn into a torrent of harsh beating snow. The group kept as tight as they can to avoid losing each other in the storm across the open plain. The only break in the dark was the retur ning light of the sun as it was coveres in the veil of clouds and torment.

" _much more untill we reach shelter_!" Shouted Ashkii to his companion who had a tough time keep his horses together.

" _Just over this hill there should be a patch of trees to take shelter in_!" he yelled back. As they made their way over the hill the patch of woods were already occupied by a group of US Calvary Men. The uniformed arrangement of tents were the dead giveaway but was shrouded in the storm. Only the sight of campfires and lamps giving any indication that people were there. But not their people.

As they two drew nearer they could already hear to sound of indistinct talk as well as the sound of cheering. One of the Calvary men had left the main circle of enjoyment to take a piss at the edge of the trees. He went unnoticed as the two strode past him. A total of four horses went pass as the soldier finally tool notice. Their silhouettes breaking the light telling him they werent in uniform.

"Injuns!" he yelled at the top of his lungs alerting his brothers. The two looked at each other and dove off their mounts as their general direction was peppered in volleys of lead.

"Dodah!" Ashkii yelled as his mount. The very same he stole from the Nakaii after he took his revenge for his family. It was one if the few things he had from his old life that fell to the snow in a heap.

"Hokah Hay!" yelled Walking Deer as he whistled and released his two pack horses. He recovered and fished his rifle from the ground and fired back and receeded into the trees to reload. Meanwhile Ashkii regained his bearings only to be kicked back down into the snow by the soldier who cried wolf. Ashkii already pulled his knife and rolled to the side before being stabbed by the biligaana. He kicked the man in the knee which earned a cry of pain before he pushed him against a tree. His hand grew warm as his blade connected with his throat. He got up and fished his bow from the ground and his sling full of arrows and retreated as well to the trees as yelling and the rush of footsteps made their way to the edge of the trees. " _Ashkii there shouldn't be no more than 20 of them_ " Walking Deer silently shouted from behind a tree. Ashkii nodded and notched an arrow and drew it back.

They only waited seconds as soldiers ran began past them. Figures through the storm stopped amongst the pines as they examined their fallen companion. "Christ they killed Church" said one of the soldiers as he examined his corpse. The other soldiers standing on their guard with their rifles raised as they scanned what they could see. "Spread out and search for those red skins I want their bodies for this!" said a more decorated soldier. Following orders a dozen started fanning out in pairs. While the leader and an entourage of three followed him.

By now the two were silently creeping from tree to tree making their way closer towards the camp to steal a set of horses as theirs have been killed. Seeing as most have went most likely searching for them they circled around till they reached several dozen of horses and a couple of wagons. As Walking Deer was prepping the horses Ashkii kept an eye out for any activity around the area. As they hopped their new mounts they sped through the camp causing a more tense reply as they knocked over several soldiers before making it back to their original horses and gathered what gear they dropped. Walking Deer secured several bags of food onto his horse as Ashkii pulled the wool rug from his horse and strewn it onto the new one. As they got back on their horses and sped back through the camp the Leader and what men they had were finally on their horses and giving chase as the storm has cleared they could clearly see their targets and took aim. Fire another wall of lead Walking Deer fell from his mount as it kept running. His body dragging though the snow as his foot caught in the storm ups. Ashkii slowed down and allowed for Walking Deer to grab his foot and hoist himself back onto his horse.

In just a few seconds of pulling him back onto his horse Walking Deer yanked on the reins of his pulling him to a stop. He shouted but his companion couldn't hear him over the next volley of fire. Ashkii and his mount ran their way off the cliff and into the darkness below.

It was only a few seconds that went black before he regained his bearings. He was on the bottom of the cliff side. He heard shouting in the Whiteman's language before he heard Walking Deer shout before hearing the sound of a single shot. He laid there knowing his time would come. The sun wad rising from the east. He felt happy. The Sun was there. There to see his passing from this world. He embraced its radiance. It was all he could feel. It's warmth.

Somewhere in Remnant in the remote forests of Sanus within Vale, Winter Schnee was sipping tea from her cup as she was looking at reports from the scouting teams as they came back from cataloging several potential Grimm hive locations. She signed them away to be processed and looked out the window of her office. Several officers were barking orders as their respective platoons were in a running exercise as others were tending to the stables that had their horses. She personally liked the animals for their ability to be trained to rush from the battlefield when ordered and come back as well and also the bond one can achieve with the fast beast as they can head back to the fort unlike a motorized vehicle that always needs more expensive maintenance. Even though she wouldn't consciously admit it taught the men that were under her command to learn to earn respect from one rather than force the animal. She was about to turn from her desk until one of the men rode in making a commotion for some reason. She normally wouldn't have paid mind to it save for the fact that one of the jeeps in the fort was driving out of the main entrance heading east.

"Are you sure someone is out here son?" said the driver as he maneuvered off the main road and along the fresh horse trails.

"Yeah hurry. The rest of my team is with him." The decade younger scout said as the medic wad sitting in the small truck bed in the back. In all seriousness the scout who found him was real freaked out that they found a guy at the base of a tree bleeding from several bullet wounds as well as a dead horse with numerous items littered around the area. "Oum this shit looks old" said one of the riders as he was gathering all of the gear. Meanwhile a female rider was picking up wool rug that was in the middle of the dead horse and its barely alive rider.

"Hey Auburn do you recognize the art pattern?" asked the woman as she held each corner of the rug as it showed a large display of symmetrical geometric patterns. One of the guys turned around from his look out and shook his head.

"No I don't recognize i. . . Wait let me take a look at it" he said as he walked to examine the woolen fabric. "The weaving isnt like anything ive seen. The pattern is amazing as well as it doesn't show a closed weave, the string all flows out here" he said as he pointed at a corner.

Meanwhile one of the riders picked up an old lever action rifle "Jeez you can shoot Alex's other finger off with this" as he marveled at the gun as it had a ammo pouch on the butt as well as rough and unpolished look.

"I heard that Wilkins!" yelled a rather large man.

By this time the off road vehicle arrived and they started picking the sand colored man up and loading him in the small truck bed in the back.

Later

The men were in the middle of scrubbing down the small jeep truck as it was dripping blood and soap from its bed. Meanwhile Winter was walking towards the men who went on the little adventure.

"What exactly happened private?" She said in the cold tone that has earned her the name of Ice Queen that and any guy who got on her bad side she would have them run till sunrise as she had a glyph summoned Beowulf chase after them. Needless to say the first guy who attested to that word spread like virus and soon everyone kept a stiff posture around the Schnee heiress.

"I-I-I was on my normal rounds with my team out towards the eastern forest." said the rider as he saluted. Winter just pinched the bridge of her nose. She new that it wasn't uncommon for people to go out and hermit themselves in the wilds but she usually heard from her Drill Sergeant back at the Academy in Atlas that when she would meet one, that she would prepare for an isolated and broken spirit from the individual as they would want help from whoever finds them.

" _GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME WHITE MAN_!" Yelled Ashkii as he wrestled the medic off of him and threw him out the window but his body only hit the window as it was bullet proof glass. For one he was sure he was going to the next life and meet the holy spirits. But he woke up feeling something or rather someone prodding a glass tube near his rear. Needless to say he was mad at the ordeal.

As he started running out he passed the Schnee heiress. Now she would have reacted sooner if it wasn't for the fact he was buck ass naked. He started running down the hall as he passed more people in white armor. As Winter snapped back to reality she brought up her scroll and switched it to the local frequency set for base communications. "Be advise we have a . . . Hysterical Man running" She sternly said as she started running after him before he caused anymore trouble.

Seeing the closest thing that resembled an exit. Ashkii bolted down the hallway. Now for one thing he felt tired now after the adrenaline started to wear off he felt heavy as he felt something drip down his leg. Then he slipped on his own blood.

As soon as Winter caught up she was catching her breath from the sprinting she was doing as she followed the trail of blood. This was really below her paycheck she thought as she called off the alert and called for two more medics. One for her new guest and a medic for the medic who is still lying on the floor.


	2. There Will Be Much Talk

**So I didn't expect to get some views on the story but I really appreciate you guys for checking it out. So on with the story**

Ashkii was well for him and his twin brother were walking along the trail from the house they shared with both their mothers: White Shell Woman and Changing Woman. The further he and his twin brother who they both had no names ventured east they sighted an animal with brownish fur and a sharp nose. Drawing their arrows and positioning their bows, took aim at the sharp nosed creature. But before they could shoot he disappeared. When they returned home that evening, they described in detail the animal that gotten away.

"We have travelled east this day." The twin brothers told their mothers. As they described the creature that they saw in great detail as it fled into a canyon where he disappeared.

"Beware!" replied the women.

"That is coyote you saw!"

They explained that they must never follow him and never trust him for he was the trickster. For he brings great mischief and brings disorder where ever he goes and that he was a spy for Déélgééd the horned monster, one of the alien creatures who seek to destroy you and who have been stalking all of our people in this world.

Ashkii later dreamed of the raven of the south who was the spy for Tsé nináhálééh, the Monster Bird.

He dreamed of buzzard of the west who was the spy Tsédah hódziiłtáłii the Monster That Kicks People Down Cliffs.

He dreamed of magpie of the north who was the spy of Bináá' yee aghání the Monster Who Kills With His Eyes.

He dreamed of the warnings from Changing Woman and White Shell Woman.

"Hey wake up!" a woman shouted rousing Ashkii from his sleep. Opening his eyes he gazed upon a woman with hair like snow and skin whose skin was finer than the white sands in the land of the Dine. Her face showed maturity as well as youth. He can already tell she was a person of higher standing by the way she carried herself. He would've asked where he was if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't understand her and vise versa.

"I have no idea what you're saying" he said dryly before raising his hand which earned a intrigued look from the woman in front of him. He sat up from the hospital bed and tapped his chest. "Ashkii."

When Winter came to the recovery ward of the medical bay of the fort. She didn't expect much from him as far as communications went but for now she would have to interpret what he was saying. She nodded at the gesture so surely he knows how to communicate with a language barrier. She held out her own hand and tapped her chest just like he did in return. "Winter Schnee."

Winter was relieved knowing this has actually gone better than she hoped. For all she know she could have been stuck with some barbarian who would have been resistant to make an honest effort. She already knows from the doctor that he has no records from any database on Remnant. She certainly knew he wasn't part of the Branwen Bandit Clan. That was evident on his gear. It was primitive. Like they belonged in a museum the rifle they found with him was old, like way to old for it to be around anymore. They did a check on any antique firearms that might have been stolen and nothing came up. So for now they kept his weapons as well as the weird gear they found in a vacant storage locker in the armory.

A week later Winter was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed as she held up a small whiteboard and marker. Now she was working through different items such as food and barn animals. As of now he picked up the language faster than she had expected. Granted he knew phrases and their meaning when he and the raiding parties would hold supply caravans at gun point. He would often ask them why they seek to work against the Indian's way to provide and survive.

"What is this animal Ash." Winter said, bringing Ashkii out of his thoughts. He looked at the rather crude drawing of a sheep. He would always grow amused at the direction of her art.

"It is Sheep, Snow Woman." He replied from across the bars within the prison cell. He was dressed back in his clothes which consisted of red moccasins with soft buck skin chaps and loin cloth, he wore no shirt save for the buffalo bone bead chest plate as well as the necklace of the four sacred mountains around his neck. As well as the various pouches containing what remained of his fathers medicine bundle. He was currently sitting cross legged on the rug that his mother weaved for him.

"I've said many times my name is Winter." She said as her nickname from the sand skinned man was ironic.

"You more than earned that after I saw how strong your medicine is." He complemented her semblance.

Seven days ago

Ashkii was finally able to retrieve most of his belongings save for his weapons when he was officially discharged from the medical ward of the base. He was left in private save for a couple of soldiers standing out of the only exit to make sure he didn't escape like last time. As he set the bone bead chest plate on he was then permitted to go for a run as he crudely requested it.

As he walked out along with his two custodians whose names were Mike and Ike. They led him through the corridors past the barracks and eventually the main yard where soldiers would mill about doing their assigned duties. While others would move around supplies. Ashkii watched in curiosity and attention as each individual moved with a purpose. As he walked towards the main gate he gathered the attention of much of the soldiers doing their jobs. The responses were mixed, ranging from silent judgement, their own curiosity as well as the occasional wolf whistle from several of the female soldiers due to his well toned physique and rugged outfit that hinted his exotic nature.

The run went smoothly as Mike and Ike watched over their ward from horseback as they kept their horses at a smooth gallop to keep up with the man. On the way back however was where it went south. As you should know one of the soldiers who was ordered to lock up the man's belongings may or may not have snagged a yellow, blue, white and blue beaded necklace. When Ashkii saw the man who was wearing it he tried to reason with the man on why he took it. When the soldier told him to think of it as payment for his stay he kicked behind his knee when the soldier turned back around and then pushed him from his helmet and into the dirt. Needless to say when Winter found out she punished the man for theft by freezing his legs in solid ice with a glyph. But since Ashkii assaulted an Atlas Soldier he had to spend some disciplinary time in a cell. But now he has grown used to his cell. He already broke out several times to go to the mess hall and snag some of the bags of beef jerky. Much to the protest and threats from his handlers Mike and Ike.

"Why are we practicing all this talk I picked up your language now I just want to know the history of the world." Ashkii asked. Since yesterday he would speak of his peoples origin from the first world. The accounts she heard from him interested her whenever she picked up on his talk. She found it odd and saddening how his ancestors were forced from different entire worlds and to the next by either their own transgressions or by another.

"Alright fine where were we last night?" She asked the man behind the bars.

"You told me of a great war where Man and Faunus fought the dark monsters." Ashkii replied. Ever since he was told of the existence of Grimm he took it as a sign of the disharmony of this world. Where the monstrosities of man. Their anger, sadness, greed and hatred were born. These monsters take the shape of animals such as the bear, wolf, raven, snake as well as animals he has never heard of.

"So after the war and the expansion of Grimm territory pushed back each kingdom opened various academies to train the younger generation to harness their Aura and Semblance to hunt any Grimm that pose a threat to mankind." Winter explained as she sipped from her teacup of coffee.

"What of the Faunus now. I overheard from Mike and Ike that relations between the two are like the relationship of a wolf and coyote. They don't get along." Despite the crude way of explaining it Winter nodded.

"Yes and their leader Ghira Belladonna leads his people and their peace movement called the White Fang based on the Island Menagerie." Winter said as she brought out a tablet and pulled up a picture of the Belladona Family and handing it to Ashkii.

"They are cats?"

"Well yes their Faunus traits are feline in nature. His wife there, her name is Kali Belladonna and that is their daughter Blake." Winter told Ashkii as he swiped at the several portraits and a few videos of the leader giving several peace speeches.

"This man he chose to represent his people and just wants his kind to be treated like everyone else right." Ashkii asked as he found the same problem in this new world that was the same in the one he called home. A race of people who are seen lesser than the majority who lived on the earth and for one reason or another they are treated like a sickness. Mothers would shelter their children from them while their fathers encourage hate of them. Winter knew that look. She could see the anger start to cloud in his eyes as he started to watch news reports of Faunus brutality from various anti-faunus rallies in the more rural villages. As well as graffiti in Grimm over run towns longed abandoned by their Faunus residents.

"Ash can you give back the tablet?" Winter said softly as she grew more worried as she could hear his heavy breathing as he began to sweat.

"Yes I will Snow Woman." Said as he held it through the bars. Winter sighed in relief as she grabbed it and as she was getting up she gasped as the tablet had two thumb sized bends on both sides of the device and the screen was fractured. She only had one thought.

She cant have him and her father meet.

Later in the day she filled out a form to deputize Ashkii. But the only real hurdle she had to jump was filling out more forms stating he was a nomad rather than a resident with no real place of birth. The deputation of him would be a title that didn't officially exist but its purpose would be more than fare so she can keep an eye on him well enough until she knew he could take care of himself.

She groaned at all the paper work and finished her fourth cup of coffee for the morning as it was nearing noon. She sent a quick message to Mike and Ike to report to her and as the two entered her office and stood at attention she ordered them to be at ease and they took a seat as she sat down as well.

"As you should know I plan on deputizing Ash and since the majority of the soldiers complain of the MREs we all have to eat." She explained as the two looked at each other. "So as a sort of requirement to fulfill for the role and I want you two to proctor his task at hunting while also dispatching a Grimm or two." Winter said as she held out forms for the two to sign. Naturally they did for the reason that if they can do as much as they could they can move up and maybe join the Atlas Bureau of Investigations.

 **Well that's the end of that chapter and I want to say thank you to the people who have favorited to the story really I appreciate it. I also want to thank all the people over in Europe and in the east who have taken a peak at my story. Now I do have several things planned out since I want this to take place in the Úlfhéðnar of Menagerie universe. I would also clarify that I don't care if you think im not Navajo my username is just an online moniker because Scott Wales is just easier to respond to rather than to be googled and find out who I am in the real world. So yeah if you got any ideas or questions don't be afraid to review the story and throw in your two cents or just PM me directly and I will try to reply at my earliest convenience.** **-Foxdachaosninja** **\--Scott Wales** **\--Anonymous**


	3. Bets and Dancing with Lightning

**So people are excited about this possible cross over. Well its entirely up to him if he wants there to be one. The story is based on his after all. But anyway if you guys like the story get the Fanfiction app. It lets you to download the stories for offline use! Anyway it is like 8:50pm so ill try to write this chapter tonight and I know my writing skill may be flawed when I reach a point where I try not to reveal to much and like JC im really shit at starting a story but when I get in the roll of things then that is when the magic happens. Im sure you guys and gals seen it in the first chapter and I know the second one lacked that magic. Plus I think the term "Ancestral Displacement OC insert" is a good name for stories like this.**

 _Several Miles outside of the Atlas Base_

Mike and Ike sat on their horses looking over their equipment for todays hunt. Ever since the situation was given to Ashkii he requested a several day period to prepare for the task. They spent the hours like this albeit the lack of the actual equipment to monitor the man as he would have to do this alone and they would intervene when the situation got too hairy.

"Hey Mike after all this and we get that transfer to the ABI what department do you want to be in?" Ike asked as he looked at the dark skinned man as he quietly went through inspecting his drone. The white guy on his just looked unsure as he looked at his partner.

"Probably crimes investigation out in Vale. Lots of cases their I hear from this girl who works there." He said as Ike was sitting on his mount as he looked around. He only wanted to sign and get the recommendation to the Bureau and hopefully just work in relative peace.

Now Ashkii was finishing his ceremony inside the small sweat lodge he made with several tree limbs and a combination of the buffalo hides that he went back and salvaged from where he woke up in this world. For the past days he prayed to the creator for blessings on his hunt from protection, to luck, for strength for success, calling upon wisdom from his father The one that flies along the cliffs and warns the people or just directly Calling Eagle. Calling upon wisdom from his mother Rainbow Woman. Calling upon the Wind to guide his arrows true. Calling upon The Sun to give him the strength and power that he trusted in his sons The Monster Slayer and the Child Born Of Water. As he was done fitting his clothes back on he picked his bow from a hanging branch as well as his quiver of arrows. He slung them on and fixed his knife in place.

"Are you ready now?" Mike said as he looked at the man as he walked toward them with a sense of determination and he had to admit he looked pretty bad ass as he was wearing the leather skin of animals as well as the rough ancient look of his.

"Yes I am." Ashkii replied as he started walking further into the woods as Mike and Ike slowly trailed behind him on their horses.

"Finally!" Ike said out loud as he took a bite from his sandwich.

Meanwhile at Base

The Schnee heiress was reading reports as well as debriefing files from over the past few months. She signed away supply acquisition forms for the next supply aircraft which wasn't scheduled for another month. She sighed as she took a gulp from her mug of coffee that has gone cold.

Ring ring ring ring

Dammit Winter didn't need this call now. Getting up and pressing the answer key on a holo-tv she was met with the face of General Ironwood. She stood at attention and saluted to her superior.

"At ease Captain. Now as you may know your yearly inspection of Fort Burns will be personally be my job." Ironwood explained leaving Winter to think on this. Naturally she was prepared as she lead her men efficiently.

"It shall be a pleasure to have you over on this year's inspection General." She said with a smile.

Nodding he paced back and forth around his office. He picked up a file from his desk and pulled out a photo attached to a paper it was Ashkii's deputation form. "As you stated in your incident report one of the scouting parties found him wounded."

"yes that is correct there was a minor altercation between him and a soldier." Winter stated as Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"Altercation?"

"A Private Fitzgerald stole one of the mans belongings that was kept in the armory."

"Considering your unorthodox request at a position that doesn't have an official place in the Atlas Military ." Ironwood said as Winter felt deflated a bit. She had to admit he had grown on her. "But if he completes this task and proves he can display low ranking huntsman skill then I would personally deputize him." Ironwood said as Winter unconsciously sported a smile.

Back with Ash and Mike and Ike

As Ashkii proceeded deeper in the forest Mike and Ike hung back at a reasonable distance to observe him.

Ashkii started walking through the brisk fog as he paced his running along the ground. Keeping in his arrow notched in his bow incase he ran into an sort of trouble. Hearing a call he stopped and listened again. He always knew the sound of death. Running in its direction he peered over a log to see a pair of beowolves tearing into an Elk in a clearing . He stopped. He was told of the Grimm from Winter. But these tall dark beings had the sort of dark smoke emanating from their bodies. The white bone like armor contrasted their black fur. The red streaks giving off a deep glow as they tore into their meal. They stopped and turned towards the log that Ashkii was hiding behind. He cursed himself as they sensed his fear of them. Drawing his arrow he took aim and shot at the larger of the pair. The arrow planting itself in the beast's shoulder. This only pissed them off as it howled in rage. Not wasting time Ashkii notched his next arrow and let it fly into the larger's leg effectively immobilizing it and side stepping out of the way as the other lunged after him.

Both of Ashkii's handlers watched as well as Winter and General Ironwood through the drone feeds

Firing several more arrows Ashkii dispatched the larger beowolf before the other reeled back and charged him again. Taking out his knife he yelled back to bare his own aggression towards the beast. The beowolf stopped and started circling him, not wanting to meet the fate of its friend. He looked at the large beast. This one was already smarter than the first as it started sizing him up.

"Come on you mą'ii." He taunted as he had his knife in hand. He braced himself as the beowolf moved but not in his direction but to retreat into the fog.

That long call in the woods is what stopped him in his tracks. The howl surrounded him until more voices joined its call.

He quickly picked up his bow and pulled several arrows from his quiver and waited. The heavy thumps of monsters closing in on him. More howls echoed in the forest. He had to be precise if he were to survive this. The same beowolf rushed him from behind. Turning he let go hitting it in the throat. The beowolf dropped mid stride, its body digging into the dirt as it slowly started to turn to ash.

'As long as I give the dealing wound they die.'

Readying another arrow he smiled.

The wind would be in his favor today

 _With Winter and Ironwood_

"He is doing well beyond my expectation." Ironwood said as he watches the man dispatch grimm. From the file that was made for him he had primitive clothing as well as weapons. But his display of courage showed he was no stranger to fighting an enemy he didn't know nothing about. Even now he relied on his quick reflexes and lean frame to fake out his enemy and dispatch them with a tenacity you wouldn't get from a recruit who enlisted in the military. No you would get this discipline and spirit from someone who was born into a world where everything is against you. Even now his face was showing a mix of excitement, fear, anger and thought.

"His physical shows he is in better health than most of my men." Winter said as she silently cheered Ash on.

"If he survives this Captain consider him deputized." Ironwood said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yes General."

 _back to the fight_

Ashkii breathed hard as he picked up the arrows that were scattered throughout the clearing. He strapped his bow around his torso and headed to the killed elk that brought him here. Before he could set himself down he turned around to a large serpent type grimm. It was as large as a King Taijutu but lacked the typical elegance of a thin and slender body while this ones had large curved spikes running from the back of its nape like the hood of a cobra with large fangs to its wide maw. The only thing going through Ashkii's head was to run.

The serpent wasted no time to follow its prey through the fog. Its loud hiss like the sound of the heavy male rain only gave Ashkii more incentive to weave his path through tightly grouped trees to slow it down. Looking back the serpent was well on his heels as it writhed through the trees, flexing and extending it's body to break them as it crept closure.

As Ashkii turned back around and jerked forward falling flat in a small lake. The serpent taking advantage of the opportunity and sliding in bringing him deep into the water.

Winter started to grow more nervous as the feed gave them a view of the chase. By now half of the base was watching the feed as the comms room found the signal during the start of the howling. Various bets were being tossed around in the mess hall as soldiers threw money in a large bowl and several others were tallying the bets.

If it wasn't the unknown of the water that made him wary it was the fact he was several yards underwater along with a giant snake. The dark outline was visible as the snake was coiling around him but yet to constrict itself and crush him. Digging through his pouches he pulled out several small devices that Mike and Ike gave him. Pressing the buttons on top the dust crystal inside started to glow. He chucked them in different directions to find the head. He couldn't.

The long body was still moving around him. Following the direction they were going they led right beneath him. He dodged with enough time to save himself from being swallowed but close enough he was cut from the serpent's rough skin making him lose his knife.

"Oum dammit!" a Atlesian soldier said as a rough 3D scan of what was going on from the drones directly overhead.

"I just wish that damn savage would just give up." One said as he twirled one of the mess hall's forks in his fingers. He already put down 1200 Lien to see the outcome he was sure that would happen any moment now. He looked on at the screen watching the figure aim its weapon through the water as a larger figure danced around it.

Ashkii aim his arrow and let it stream itself through the water. No matter how many arrows he shot at the cursed thing they wouldn't pierce through. He couldn't stay in the water much longer now. His lungs started to burn as he notched another arrow. By the time he drew it back the serpent coiled around him. It squeezed itself as it head rose up from the deep. His weapon broken from the force.

' _Tsosts'id_ '

As he got a better look at the snake. Its under belly exposed. Several large white spots marked them. He reached for his arrow as it started sink. His vision started to blur as he counted the spots. He couldn't reach the arrow in time. He grabbed what he knew what would get the job done. He reached for what remained of his bow. He jammed the splintered end into the seventh spot on the serpents under belly.

The pressure on him started to unwind.

Mike and Ike rode closer to the lake on their horses. They talked on the outcome of all this as well as what they would do on the transfer.

As they got to the lake Ashkii was coughing on the shore line as he just barely struggled to get up in time. Mike was busy getting the med-kit ready as Ike was helping him on his feet.

Ashkii only had a smile on his face before he collapsed in exhaustion.


End file.
